Mi Infierno Personal
by Angel-Moon17
Summary: — El primer paso para dejar las drogas no es admitirlo ¡Se que soy un drogadicto! Es querer dejarlo ¡Y yo no quiero! Este es Mi Infierno Personal uno que yo mismo me cree, y del cual no quiero escapar— Le grité para que de una vez por toda me entendiera.
1. Prólogo

_**"**__**Mi Infierno Personal**__**"**_

**Contraportada: **

— Debería morirme— Reconocí como si fuera una verdad absoluta, y ella en vez de encontrarme toda la razón me tomó del rostro y con ojos furiosos me encaró.

— Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso, si yo no te hubiera conocido mi vida no tendría sentido— Lo dijo con tal convicción, que por un momento le creí, pero mentía, ella había arruinado su vida por mi y por eso se lo tuve que rebatir.

— No, si tú no me hubieras conocido, tú hubieras tenido una vida feliz y próspera - Admití sintiéndome más mal que nunca y agachando la mirada, porque la verdad de mis propias palabras había echo mello en mí, la culpa y el remordimiento de haber echado todo a perder me carcomía por dentro.

**Prólogo: **

Ahora entiendo el verdadero significado de las palabras: _"Para realmente querer salir adelante, primero hay que tocar fondo"_ Y no saben cuanto me arrepiento de no haber entendido eso antes, antes de haber perdido todo lo que verdaderamente me importaba, antes de haber perdido todos mis sueños, todas mis ilusiones, mi familia y por sobre todo, antes de haberte perdido a ti… Y antes de haber caído tan, tan bajo.

Si hace tres años alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría así, no le habría creído, pues creía que era feliz, creía que nada necesitaba y que nada cambiaría en mi existencia, tenia problemas como todos en el mundo, sin embargo nunca perdí la esperanza de que se arreglaran, pero mi vida era tan voluble como cualquier otra, y el veleidoso destino me tenia una horrible prueba para superarla, y yo en vez de enfrentarme a él, me hundí en el hondo sendero de la desesperación, y como no, tomé el camino fácil, creyendo en ese instante, que era el indicado.


	2. No hay nada aquí

**Capítulo nº 1: "No hay nada aquí"**

_No hay nada aquí,  
>sólo unos días que se aprestan a pasar,<br>sólo una tarde en que se puede respirar  
>un diminuto instante inmerso en el vivir,<br>después mirar la realidad  
>y nada más,<br>y nada más._

"Y nada más" de Silvio Rodríguez.

Me encontraba en mi agradable habitación, (Bastante grande y cómoda, los colores azules, blancos y por supuesto el negro que representa desde hace mucho tiempo mi estado de ánimo, combinaban perfectamente y el ambiente aunque lúgubre, me encantaba) Como siempre que estaba en esta casa, no había ningún otro sitio en donde me dejaran tranquilo y en donde me gustara estar cuando me encontraba aquí, ya que hace bastante tiempo que dejé de sentirme cómodo en presencia de mi "Familia" si se le puede llamar así, pues desde hace mucho tiempo que esa palabra dejó de tener un verdadero significado para mi y para todos, el divorcio de mis padres como que ayudó a eso.

Trataba de refugiarme lo más que podía en la soledad, la muy apreciada y anhelada soledad para mí, en el silencio y en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, aquí realmente podía ser yo, y no tenía nada que ocultar. La oscuridad ocultaba todos mis problemas, el silencio los sosegaba y la soledad hacia que los olvidara, no por completo, pero si la mayor parte de ellos. Ya casi ni recuerdo la última vez que puse un pie fuera de mi dormitorio y sentí la misma comodidad de el, en cualquier parte en donde me encontrara en la casa, he de reconocer que lo extraño, pero no lo suficiente para cambiar de actitud y de parecer.

Sabía que debía suicidarme para ahorrarme todos estos problemas, pero era demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo, o quizás, tan solo quizás aún tenia una pequeña esperanza que esto algún día iba a cambiar, pero a quién engaño, yo se perfectamente como todos los demás, que esto no tiene solución. En conclusión estoy esperando un milagro que nunca va a suceder.

"Un milagro" ¡Qué basura! Como si lo necesitase de verdad, yo estoy bien así, el alcohol, el tabaco y las demás drogas ilegales son suficientes para mi, con ellas el dolor es más llevadero, casi como si no lo sintiese, o tal vez solo es una escusa para matarme lentamente, pues lo merezco, merezco morir lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible, para así por una vez por todas purgar todos mis pecados.

Prendí el último cigarrillo que me quedaba en la cajetilla, lo que me recordaba que debía ir a comprar más, y salí al balcón a mirar lo único que por lo menos me llama un poquito la atención, El Cielo, el firmamento era maravilloso en todo su esplendor, las estrellas y sobre todo la Luna, hacían que imaginara un lugar mejor, que es otro el que lleva esta vida de mierda en vez de yo, lo bueno de estar en el balcón de mi habitación, que tiene vista al jardín trasero, es que no tenia que preocuparme de que si alguien me podía ver, porque como la mayor parte del tiempo la casa estaba vacíaa excepción del personal doméstico: Rosa, la ama de llaves, o mi nana de cuando yo era pequeño, una señora regordeta, cincuentona, con un corazón enorme, que era la única persona que me mantenía con los pies puestos en la tierra, la única que de verdad hizo algo por mi, hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo, mas aun así le guardo un gran respeto, pero que a esta hora debe estar durmiendo en su habitación, pues ya eran más de las tres de la mañana, el único levantado en esta casa debo ser yo, por suerte mañana es sábado, pues la resaca que voy a conseguir esta noche, por beber tanta cerveza y ron (Porque ese es mi plan para esta noche y por supuesto drogas para acompañar) No me permitirían ir a la escuela, aunque más que ir a estudiar voy para comprarle al Dealer y para saber donde hay un maldita fiesta para poder fingir que la paso bien, como en cualquier otra actividad que haga.

Pero aun así estudio y saco buena calificaciones (Lo suficientemente buenas para aprobar los ramos y no reprobar el año y no es como si fueran lo suficientemente difíciles para mi, mis años anteriores de alumno responsable me ayudan bastante y obligar a uno que otro idiota a que me hagan los trabajos también ayuda), las necesito para graduarme pronto, poder ir a una buena universidad, conseguir un trabajo decente, que sea rentable y no necesitar ayuda económica de nadie, si no fuera porque las drogas son sumamente caras me hubiera largado hace tiempo de esta casa, para no tener que soportar a todos con sus shows, pero es muy bueno tener a mi disposición una tarjeta de crédito la cual la puedo ocupar como yo quiera, quizás los padres que me tocaron no son tan malos como yo pienso, tienen su lado bueno, bueno para mis vicios.

De seguro Mike, el chofer, y Jessica la otra empleada de este lugar también deben de estar durmiendo, después de haberse revolcado toda la noche en la habitación de ella, a modo de cada vez que no esta mi madre, Elizabeth, porque esta noche salió a una cita con el estúpido de Roberto, su nueva conquista, por suerte mi dormitorio esta lo suficientemente lejos como para solo hacer suposiciones de esos dos, ninguno me interesa para nada en absoluto, Mike y Jessica pueden hacer lo que quieran, al igual que mi madre y su acompañante, y el resto de mi familia.

Por lo menos esta noche la molesta de Clara, mi hermana, no esta para fastidiarme con sus estúpidos discursos, por suerte se fue a dormir a casa de mi padre y se llevó con ella a Antonio, mi otro insoportable hermanito. Así que tenía todo el sitio para hacer lo que yo quisiera, y como ya se me habían acabado los cigarrillos, y el alcohol, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí a comprar más, (Menos mal que ya tengo dieciocho, o seria una molestia tener que depender del vago de Mike para que me lleve a los lugares que necesito ir, sin embargo odio tener que ocupar el maldito carnet falso, para comparar todo lo que necesito, ese afán de las autoridades de no dejar que los menores de edad consuman las drogas que ellos mismo proclamaron legales, es muy hipócrita de su parte, a veces pienso que es más fácil para un adolescente consumir drogas ilícitas que legales, lo que es absurdo) Es una pena que solo me quedaran cuatro latas de cerveza y ron suficiente para cinco vasos, es inconcebible ¿Qué me pasaba? Nunca más debo dejar que suceda esto, hasta los cigarrillos me había abandonado ¿Cómo deje que se me acabaran? Estoy perdiendo el toque, por lo menos mi reserva de droga seguía tan llena como siempre, con dosis suficiente de cocaína, marihuana, éxtasis y por supuesto mí favorita heroína, entre otras menos importantes, como por ejemplo: metadona, benzodiacepina, ketamina, mescalina, etc.

Conduje hasta encontrar la primera botillería abierta y compré lo primero que vi, tres cajetillas de cigarros Belmont (Que vienen con las imbéciles fotitos en la caja que no hacen flaquear ni por un instante mi resolución para que los consuma, aunque estuviera agonizando por culpa de ellos creo que los dejaría de consumir) Dos botella de Ron "Fortín Etiqueta Negra" y un pack de doce cervezas Becker y obviamente un Coca-Cola de dos litros bien helada, para acompañar mi magnifica velada.

Llegué a mi cuarto y le puse pestillo a la puerta, así me aseguraba que nadie entrara a mortificarme, guardé las cosas que compré en mi cooler y me tendí en mi cama, prendí mi primera dosis de marihuana del día, pues esas las dejo para la noche, ya que el éxtasis y la cocaína son los más indicados para mantenerme despierto y con energía durante el día cuando lo necesito y sobre todo para una fiesta, en cuanto la _Cannabis satina_ entró en mi sistema la sensación fue inmediata, relajó cada uno de mis músculos, lo cual necesitaba desde hace un buen rato, entonces aproveché la sensación para poner el CD de música favorita en el equipo de música y bebí una refrescante cerveza. La sensación fue alucinante, la combinación era néctar de los dioses, casi celestial, no se como había podido resistir tanto, pero valió la pena, cada "Viaje" es mejor que el anterior, en una magnifica forma de pasar una fantástica noche. Podía apreciar cada fabuloso color que se formaba en la habitación y hasta olerlo, y la textura de la tela de mi cama me hacia sentir vivo, estaba con los sentidos a un mil porciento de su capacidad y fue maravilloso, olvidé por completo cada maldito problema. Me sentí feliz.

Así me la pasé hasta que dieron como las diez de la mañana, pero esta noche me porté bien, como solo tengo el habito de drogarme, porque no soy un maldito adicto, solo fumé dos pito aunque con el alcohol es otra cosa, tomé cuatro cervezas y la mitad de una botella de ron, y con eso me dormí tranquilamente hasta las cuatro de la tarde, por suerte todos en esta casa saben perfectamente que cuando me encierro en mi habitación tienen estrictamente prohibido entrar o tan solo tocar la puerta para alguna de sus tonteras, como tomar desayuno, que bueno que a Rosa hace mucho tiempo que se le quitó eso de obligarme a tomar uno "Desayuno saludable" como ella dice.

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, sabia que me iba a doler, pero no tanto, creo que esta noche si que me pasé, la combinación que hice fue fatal, pero en serio que lo necesitaba, y más encima esta es mi rutina de todos los viernes ¿Quién soy yo para cambiarla ahora? Por lo menos hoy tengo un carrete y espero que con eso se acaben todas las molestias que tengo, como cualquier otro sábado, otra bendita rutina. Antes de bajar a la cocina me di una buena ducha y me vestí lo mejor posible, pero antes de ir a cualquier parte, prendí unos cuantos inciensos para que camuflaran el olor a marihuana, un truquito que aprendí por ahí bastante útil, al llegar al piso de abajo y buscar cualquier cosa comestible en el refrigerador, por detrás de mí apareció Rosa haciendo que me asustara un poco, por su caminar tan silencioso. Ese afán suyo de parecer un felino.

— ¡Vaya, creí que no te levantarías hoy! Ya comenzaba a asustarme— Me dijo medio en broma y medio en serio.

— Rosa, no comiences a sermonearme tan temprano— Trataba de ser lo menos grosero posible con ella, Rosa es la única que se lo merece en este lugar.

— Temprano le dices a las cuatro de la tarde— Me reprochó.

— Rosa, en serio, no me molestes, trato de ser lo más paciente contigo que puedo, porque te guardo un gran respeto, no lo eches a perder— Le confesé sinceramente.

— Esta bien, esta bien, lo que tu digas, ahora dime ¿Qué hiciste anoche?— Preguntó inocentemente.

— Solo bebí un poco- Reconocí, nadie de aquí tenia que conocer sobre mis otros hábitos.

— Entonces si solo lo hiciste "Un poco"— Enfatizó la palabra poco. — Debes tener una caña horrible— Le hice una mueca, pero asentí, aceptando que tenia razón. — ¿Quieres que te de una sopita de pollo?— A veces puede ser una molestia, pero adoraba que me entendiera algo más que el resto.

— Claro, me caería bien algo de alimento, creo que no he comido nada decente desde el jueves ¿Cómo en cuanto rato más crees que este listo?— Ojala que no fuera mucho, ya que me fastidia esperar.

— Ya la tengo lista, te conozco demasiado bien— Sonrió dulcemente, me hizo recordar los agradables momentos de hace mucho tiempo atrás, me encantaría retroceder el tiempo para vivirlos nuevamente, pero es imposible, de seguro en esa época por el favor que me hizo ahora, yo le abría dado un abrazo y dado las gracias, pero como todo eso es tan distinto en este periodo, por supuesto, no lo hice, me limité a irme a sentar al comedor en silencio, noté que la cocina estaba llena de charolas y escuchaba varias pisadas que iban y venían, no les tome importancia, pues ya me había dado algo de apetito.

Rosa no se demoró nada en servirme la comida y se veía apetitosa, tenía que reconocer que tenía muchísima hambre, era un alivio tenerla en casa, ella es la única que cocina delicioso y algo que puede ser comestible. Estaba a punto de probar la sopa cuando escuché unas risitas en el living, supuse que se trataba de mi madre y ese tal Roberto, pero no era capaz de saber si llegaban o si salían. Le di escasa importancia a mi interrogante, tenía más deseo de comer que curiosidad, y saber que llegaban o se largaban era insignificante para mí, pero claro tenían que venir a arruinarme el almuerzo.

— Hola hijo ¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó como cualquier madre abnegada que de verdad le importa la respuesta, pero obvio todo era una pantalla para hacerle creer a su amiguito, que enserio le importaban sus hijos.

— Bien— Contesté lo más fríamente que me fue posible.

—Dime ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?— Dijo como si no hubiera notado ni mi actitud ni mi tono anterior. — Porque si recuerdas hoy es mi reunión con todas mis amistades, socios y clientes, y quería saber si me vas a hacer el honor de estar presente— ¿Cómo puede usar ese tono tan cínicamente? ¿Cree que soy estúpido y que no me doy cuenta? Que la única razón por la que quiere que este es su reunioncita es para hacerle creer a todo el mundo que somos una familia unida y que nos apoyamos mutuamente, a pesar de haber sufrido un divorcio, todo es parte de la farsa, hasta nosotros, todo para tener una buena imagen.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Dije subiendo el tono de voz, levantándome de la mesa y acerándome a ella. — Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que fingir que somos una familia feliz— Le dije tratando en vano conseguir algo de ella, pero no pude, siguió ignorando la forma en como la trataba, como siempre.

— Pero Edward, me encantaría que asistieras ¿Cierto Roberto qué seria una agrado?— Como odiaba y me enfurecía que hiciera esto ¿Trataba de jugar conmigo? ¿Quería saber cuál era mi límite?, y el imbécil de Roberto que asentía con la cabeza, por un momento vi todo rojo, sentí la furia creciendo en mi y las ganas insoportable de golpear algo ¿Acaso el corazón de mi madre era de hielo? Que nada la inmutaba en este mundo.

— Ya te dije que ¡No!, no me interesa asistir a tu reunión llena de idiotas, y más ahora que tengo unas cosas que hacer y no sé a que hora vuelva— Le decía mientras me marchaba hacia la puerta, pero eso no evitó que escuchara lo que me decía.

— Si cambias de opinión te estaré esperando hijo, adiós, cuídate— Fue un alivio instantánea cerrar la puerta por fuera de la casa, o ahí mismo hubiera cometido un asesinato, cuando estaba por llegar a mi auto, apareció Rosa por la puerta trasera.

— ¿No vas a comer nada?— Me preguntó con un deje de tristeza en su voz, mientras yo me subía a mi coche.

— Se me quitó el apetito— Era verdad, en este momento lo más indicado seria una benzodiacepina, para relajarme.

— Pero eso no esta bien, te hace mal no alimentarte, por favor entra y come algo— Estuve a punto de hacerlo, su rostro era suplicante, pero recordar que mi madre estaba allí adentro con el otro idiota fue suficiente para que desertara, y encendiendo mi automóvil me marché.

Conduje sin rumbo fijo por un rato, no tenía nada que hacer, pues la fiesta no comenzaba hasta las diez y apenas eran las cinco y media, lo único que tenia seguro era que necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, pero el alcohol y el tabaco eran demasiado suaves para mi, necesitaba algo más fuerte, pero tenia varios problemas, no tenia idea de donde encontrar a Tyler, mi provisor de drogas, pues nunca he tenido la necesidad de comprarle fuera del colegio, y regresar a la casa estaba obviamente fuera de discusión, volverla a ver seria otra ración de frustración e irritación que en este momento no necesitaba, así que la única solución que me quedaba era ir a casa de mi padre y tomar la dosis de emergencia que tenia en mi cuarto, a pesar que al principio era un fastidio ir de una casa a otra como si fuera un mueble, tener dos habitaciones no estaba tan mal, tenia que ver la mitad del vaso lleno, cada una me servían de refugio cuando cualquiera de las dos casa se volvía un infierno personal y deseaba escapar. Solo esperaba que el señor Carlisle, mi padre y su nueva esposa Esme no estuvieran para molestarme. Y la idea de tomar benzodiacepina no estaba nada mal.

En cuanto llegué supe que hoy no debí levantarme, claro no podía tener un poco de suerte, por supuesto que no, por eso la casa no estaba para nada vacía en cuanto entré por la puerta principal vi que la mayoría estaba reunido en el salón, solo faltaba mi hermana Clara y mi hermanastra Alice, pasé junto a ellos diciendo un simple — Hola— Y rezando por mientras subía por las escaleras que no me obligaran a acompañarlos, pero claramente no podía pedir tanto, ¿Te estas burlando de mi, Señor? Espero que todo este castigo valga la pena, pensé, mientras mi padre me gritaba.

— ¡Hijo, por favor! ¿Puedes venir un momento?— Gruñí internamente, me maldije y bajé las escaleras de mala gana, refunfuñando todo el camino hasta estar frente a él.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Le dije tratando con todos mis esfuerzos que notara que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, y que al contrario me importunaba.

— Quería saber si vas a asistir a la fiesta de tu madre— ¿Qué? ¿Era una broma? ¿Trataba de tomarme el pelo?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a ir tu?— Suplicaba internamente a todos los cielos que su respuesta fuera negativa.

— Por supuesto que voy a ir, va a ver gente muy influyente en esa reunión, y tú también debes ir— Esto era el colmo, lo que me faltaba, la guinda de la torta.

— ¡Olvídalo! No pienso asistir a esa recepción llena de hipócritas pomposos— En cuanto subí el tono de voz, me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta su despacho y cerrando la puerta me encaró.

— Escúchame bien, vas a ir porque es tu deber, tienes que velar por el futuro de la empresa y ya esta siendo hora que te codees con gente como esa, algún día tendrás que manejarla, ya te he dado mucho tiempo para que no te interesara- Claro ahora yo era el futuro, después de ignorarme por años, a mí y a mis hermanos.

— ¿Estás demente? A mi no me interesa para nada la arquitectura— Confesé.

— Pues estás muy equivocado, en cuanto termines el colegio vas a entrar a una universidad y estudiaras arquitectura como tu padre, ya habíamos hablado de eso- Casi me gritó, supongo que se moderaba porque en la sala estaba su esposita y los niños.

— Pero ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no lo hace Antonio o Benjamín? La verdad no me importa— Le espeté.

— Porque tú eres el primogénito, y Benjamín ni siquiera es mi hijo ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar semejante barbaridad?— Casi me trago su pose de dolido. — Y así es como quedamos, vas a ir a esa reunión sí o sí, porque o sí no…— Lo interrumpí antes que siguiera con su amenaza.

— O sí no ¿Qué?— Le reté, ¿Qué es lo que me puede hacer que me importe? ¡Nada!

— Fácil, te cancelo todas las tarjetas de crédito, le digo a tu madre que haga lo mismo, pues ella me va a apoyar a mí, tomando en cuenta que también desea que estés presente, pues me acaba de llamar, y te quito el carro— Dijo muy pagado de si mismo. Lo miré con ojos entrecerrados ¿Cómo si no necesitase más excusas para detestarlo, me sale con esta? Tenia que tocar mi punto débil, sabe que necesito el dinero y el auto ¡Maldición! Me tenía en sus manos. De verdad necesito encontrar un empleo, de lo que sea, no es relevante. Solo necesito el dinero para no depender de él ni de mi madre.

— Esta bien voy a ir— Dije rindiéndome penosamente. Como odio tener que rendirme. Es y me siento patético.

— Así me gusta, ves que podemos tener una conversación como dos personas maduras normales— Dijo como si en verdad lo creyera.

— Claro, lo que tú digas— Si lo contradecía se iba a poner peor.

— ¡Ah! Y antes que se me olvide, te advierto una sola cosa, quiero que te comportes o te vas a arrepentir ¿Me entendiste?- Me amenazó seriamente.

— Fuerte y claro— Contesté cansinamente.

— Bueno eso fue todo— Dijo dándome golpecitos en la espalda. — Ahora puedes hacer, lo que sea, para lo que venias—

— Gracias— Le dije sarcásticamente, y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Y una vez ahí, trajiné exhaustivamente en mi caja de reserva (Era el mismo modela de caja fuerte que tengo en la otra casa, que escondo en mi armario) Hasta conseguir la muy apreciada benzodiacepina, un tranquilizante que es legal, bueno legal si tuviera prescripción medica, cosa que no tengo, que ni me interesa tener, solo pensaba y sentía que lo necesitaba, agarré dos pastillitas y tomando un vaso con agua me las tragué, cuando surtieron efecto, fue muy tranquilizador, era exactamente lo que buscaba relajarme y sentir bienestar general, saber que tenia que asistir a esa fiesta sin querer era exasperante, y no tengo ningún ánimo, es obvio que lo voy a pasar pésimo, por lo menos en una carrete de mis compañeros podría hacer lo que quiera, en cambio aquí me tengo que "Comportar", como me ordenó mi padre, lo más razonable, para que me dejen de molestar es consumir un poco de éxtasis antes de ir a la reunión, y hacerle creer a todo el mundo que la estoy pasando bien, porque la fiesta esta buena, en vez de que se enteren que es solo porque consumí droga. Ese es un buen plan tomando en cuenta que en el otro carrete también lo habría tomado, no se cual puede ser la diferencia, lo necesito, mi sistema y mi psiquis me la piden a gritos, solo tengo que esperar a estar listo y la consumiré para irme a la fiesta.

Pero aun así, con plan y todo, no es suficiente, necesito a alguien para poder fingir que converso, que soy un chico sociable y feliz, como si pudiera serlo, el punto es que necesito aunque sea una aliado, llevaría a Irina o a Kate, las chicas con las que me estoy metiendo, un par de casquivanas que juran que tienen una relación seria conmigo, pero cualquiera de esas dos son demasiadas putas para llevarlas donde mi familia y ahí si que se armaría un escándalo, no es que me importe la verdad, sin embargo que me quiten las tarjetas de crédito y el auto, no me haría ninguna gracia.

Así que la única solución que veo por ahora es decirle a Emmett que vaya, por lo menos con el podría tomar unos cuantos tragos y aparentar que la estoy pasando bien, saque mi teléfono celular y le marqué a su número, tuve que esperar dos timbres y contestó:

— Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Tienes algún problema?— ¿Por qué cada vez que lo llamo jura que estoy metido en algún problema? ¿Qué demonios cree que soy? Ni que fuera un delincuente.

— Déjate de payasadas, estoy perfectamente bien— En parte por las mágicas pastillitas, ya sentía que podía dormir hasta mañana sin ningún problema. — Solo llamaba para decirte que necesito que estés listo, hoy hay fiesta…— Me interrumpió antes que pudiera terminar.

— Eso ya lo sé, la fiesta de James va a estar de muerte, la espero con ansias— Me encanta que Emmett comparta mis gustos por los carretes y el alcohol, no obstante su resolución a no consumir drogas ilegales es hilarante, sin embargo yo no obligo a nadie a hacerlo.

— No me refiero a esa, si no la que se va a dar en mi casa— Le informé tranquilamente.

— ¿Fiesta en tu casa? ¿De qué hablas?— Dijo en un tono muy confuso. — ¿Por qué no me invitaste antes? ¿Es qué ya no me consideras tu amigo?— Bromeó, casi lo veía quitándose una lagrima falsa de su rostro. Es tan infantil.

— No digas idioteces, y déjate de hacerte el ofendido, ¿Cómo si fuera en realidad verdad? A mi madre se le ocurrió hacer una reunión con sus clientes, amigos y socios…— De nuevo me interrumpió antes que pudiera terminar ¿Cuándo se le va a quitar esa maldita manía de hacerlo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Y tú vas a ir? ¿En serio?— Habló atónitamente, él más que nadie sabe lo que me fastidian mis padres y cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos.

— Tengo que ir, mi padre me esta obligando, dice que tengo que velar por los intereses de la empresa— Aun no entiendo, como tiene la ilusa ilusión de que yo voy a seguir sus pasos.

— ¡Ah! Ahora ya me quedó todo claro, así que supongo que quieres que vaya para que nos emborrachemos juntos y no tengas que hablar con ninguno de los imbéciles que va a ir ¿O me equivoco?— Acertó en mis planes como la mayoría de las veces. Porque a pesar que lo considero mi mejor amigo, ni él sabe la cantidad y variedad de drogas que ingiero, la única persona que lo sabe en el mundo es el que me las vende.

— Esa es exactamente mi idea— Reconocí.

— Bien ahí estaré, dime ¿A qué hora es la farsa?— Ocupó la misma palabra que yo tenia en mente.

— Creo que a las diez, no estoy muy seguro— Como no tenia intensiones de asistir nunca pregunté la hora, pero supuse que es a la misma que son siempre sus fiestas o mejor dicho sus farsas.

— Bueno nos vemos a las diez— Me expresó dando por terminada la conversación.

— Entonces adiós— Dije y colgué.

Luego de esa conversación, estaba un poco más esperanzado con la dichosa reunión, por lo menos tendría a alguien para ignorar al resto, cuando estaba a punto de acostarme en la cama, pues las pastillas en serio hicieron efecto, quizás dormir una siesta no estaría mal, tenia bastante sueño, raro tomando en cuenta que me desperté a las cuatro y con suerte son pasada de las seis, a lo mejor tomar doble dosis no ha sido una de mis más brillantes ideas. Pero justo en ese momento tocaron a mi puerta.

— Edward, soy yo Clara ¿Puedo pasar?— Habló tan despacio, que casi no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, o tal vez era el sueño el que me estaba ganando.

— ¡No! ¡Lárgate! No tengo nada que hablar contigo— Le dije, pero no me hizo caso, si no que abrió la puerta y pasó, sabia que debí haberle puesto seguro a la puerta.

— Por favor, escúchame, es importante— Suplicó lastimosamente.

— ¿Qué quieres?— Me rendí, ya que si no se lo decía me iba a seguir molestando por mucho más tiempo.

— Bueno, solo quería decirte que pronto va a ser cuatro de diciembre y quería saber…— ¿Cómo se atrevía a tan solo nombrar esa maldita fecha? Y rápidamente la interrumpí antes que siguiera con su perorata.

— No me interesa lo que quieras saber ¡Ahora vete!— Un segundo más y me iba a ser imposible controlar.

— Pero yo quería ir contigo a…— Siguió murmurando tan despacio que me era muy difícil entender, pero estaba tan enrabiado que no podía moderar mi volumen de voz, aun sabiendo que ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

— No me interesa y si quieres ir no va a ser conmigo— Le dije tomándola del brazo y sacándola de mi habitación. Tenía una ligera idea de saber a donde demonios quería ir y no me agradaba en lo más mínimo.

— Edward… yo…— No pude seguir escuchando más, porque cerré la puerta tras ella.

Esto si que era inconcebible, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenia que venir justo ahora? ¿A recordarme exactamente eso? ¿Cómo si lo necesitase? Este día ya era lo suficientemente horrible sin ese recordatorio ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Para qué? Ahora si que necesitaba algo para tranquilizarme y sobre todo olvidar, así que tomé la última pastilla que me quedaba de benzodiacepina y me acosté, me relajó bastante y por fin logré dormir para olvidar aunque sea por un rato. No obstante, tuve un horrible sueño, ahora ni siquiera el dormir me ayudaba, quizás debí haberme tomado algo más fuerte. Pero creo que estuvo mejor así, ya que me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, tenía el ánimo por el piso y me sentía muy agotado, como si me hubieran golpeado mientras dormía. Creo que el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad.

Y como ya eran pasadas de las nueve y cuarto de la noche decidí tomarme una ducha antes que se me hiciera muy tarde, y por lo menos para no sentirme tan mal, dudo que una simple aspirina me ayude a mitigar el dolor que siento, pero aun así me la tomé, estuve aproximadamente veinte minutos en el baño y al salir me vestí con un terno que me habían dejado encima de la cama, supongo que fue Mónica, la empleada doméstica de esta casa. Una muchacha de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, bajita y rellenita, llegó del sur buscando trabajo y lo encontró fácilmente, ya que mi padre recién se había ido de la casa y necesitaba a alguien, pues mi madre le prohibió llevarse a alguien de su casa y necesitaba que alguien le cocinara y que le hiciera las demás cosas de un hogar. Cuando estuve listo abrí nuevamente mi caja fuerte, saqué un paquete de cigarrillos guardándolo en mi bolsillo del pantalón y tres dosis de éxtasis. Una me la quería tomar inmediatamente para cuando al llegar a la reunión ya hubiera surtido efecto hace rato, pero defeccioné sabiendo que se podría notar demasiado, mejor lo hago en cuanto llegue. Bajé las escaleras para dirigirme por fin a la fiestita, pero tenia que aparecer mi padre e imponerse, era como si con eso tratara de demostrar algo.

— ¿Ya te vas?— Preguntó estúpidamente, pues era bastante obvio. Estaba más que listo y con las llaves de mi auto en la mano.

— Sí, ¿Por qué?— Le contesté, ya cansado con su mera presencia.

— Bueno creí que podrías llevarte contigo a Clara y Alice— Para mí sonó más como una orden que una suposición.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— ¿Por qué lo tenia que hacer yo? Supongo que lo hace solo para fastidiarme, o para asegurase que vaya a la fiesta y que no me intente escapar, estoy seguro que si el pudiera me llevaría el mismo para allá.

— Porque yo me llevaré a Esme, a Benjamín y a Antonio— Contestó como si eso fuera razón suficiente para que yo quisiera llevarlas. Pero aun así su argumento era bastante flojo para mi gusto, lo bueno que era muy rebatible.

— ¿Es qué acaso Esme no sabe manejar?— Pregunté para no tener yo que llevarlas, cualquier cosa me servía. Y yo tenía razón en que ella se las podía llevar fácilmente, si él le compró un auto tan fino, intuyo que es para que lo conduzca y no para que este siempre guardado en el garaje.

— No te cuesta nada, así que por favor, espera a que bajen— Siempre ordenando, siempre hay que hacer su maldita voluntad. Y con displicencia me senté en el sillón de la sala a esperarlas. Por lo menos deseaba que no me hicieran esperar demasiado.

Esperé muy poco tiempo, y no podía negar, en cuanto las vi bajar por las escaleras que se veían bastante bien, Clara mi hermana llevaba un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, se veía bastante tierna a pesar de ya tener catorce años, su maquillaje era muy tenue, yo diría que solo usó brillo labial y un poco de sombra rosada en los párpados, su cabello rubio y largo que le llegaba a la espalda, lo tenia recogido en un moño, que dejaba escapar un mechitas onduladas. Pero si mi hermana se veía angelical Alice era todo lo contrario, su vestido corto y negro era bastante ajustado, la hacia ver muy provocativa, y su maquillaje era salvaje con unos labios rojo sangre y sombra negra en los ojos y su cabello negro siempre tan rebelde ahora estaba liso, era obvio que se habían esmerado cada una en quedar así, si no supiera que mi hermanastra aún tiene diecisiete años juraría que ya es toda una mujer y una demasiado sexy, y obviamente no dudaría en meterme con ella.

Tomé las llaves de mi coche de nuevo y despidiéndome de mi padre, el cual se había también arreglado para esta ocasión, tenía puesto un traje que se notaba a leguas que era carísimo al igual que el mío, aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo nos parecíamos bastante salvo por el cabello color bronce y los ojos verdes que heredé de mi madre, pero aún así el parecido era molesto, si no fuera por sus canas y unas cuantas arrugas seriamos mucho más iguales. Distinto era el caso de Antonio, el tuvo la suerte de ser más parecido al abuelo Ricardo, él padre de Elizabeth que ya murió hace algún tiempo.

Mientras nos dirigíamos al auto Alice se me acercó y tomándome de la mano para que me detuviera me preguntó.

— ¿Y, cómo me veo?— Giró en su propio eje para poder verla mejor. No se como podía andar con esos tacos tan altos.

— He de admitir que te ves mejor de lo que creí que fuera posible— A pesar que ella es solo mi hermanastra y que la conocí cuando se mudó Esme con mi padre, y que solo nos veíamos cuando tenia que venir a quedarme los fines de semana, formamos una relación de mucha confianza, no es que le fuera a contar mis problemas ni nada de eso, supongo que ella y Clara son las grandes amigas, pero tenemos un trato bastante fácil, nos llevamos muy bien.

— ¿Y Clarita cómo se ve? Fue un esfuerzo de dos horas dejarla así, tan perfecta, es mi mejor obra de arte— La mencionada ante ese comentario agachó la mirada y sus mejillas se ruborizaron violentamente, ella sabia perfectamente que su estúpida acotación anterior, me tenia bastante enojado con ella todavía.

— También se ve bien— Dije sin mucho ánimo, se veía adorable, pero no tenía ninguna intensión de aceptarlo. — Ahora, rápido súbanse al auto— Les dije abriéndoles la puerta trasera, antes que Alice siguiera con su latera cháchara, o se le ocurriera a cualquiera de las dos sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Llegamos en menos de veinte minutos a la fiesta de mi madre, y fue muy difícil encontrar un lugar para estacionarme, no me había dado cuenta que el jardín delantero y trasero estaba muy bien adornado, supongo que en la tarde estaba tan fastidiado con Elizabeth, que ni me di cuenta de la decoración. El lugar ya estaba abarrotado de gente, y creo que no conocía a nadie, desde hace años que no asistía a una fiesta de estas y al parecer va a ser peor de lo que me imaginaba, cuando al fin conseguí un dichoso estacionamiento me aparqué lo mejor que pude. Fue una suerte ya que me empezaba a sentir demasiado mal, en cuanto me bajé del auto y Clara con Alice, se fueron a ver como estaba el ambiente, y me dejaron solo, saqué mi primera dosis y me la tomé con ansias, casi de inmediato me sentí eufórico, sentía la sangre correr por mis venas, mi corazón casi salirse de mi pecho, este "Viaje" se sentía fantástico, casi parecía volar, y esta bendita fiesta ya no me parecía tan mala idea, quizás hasta lo pase bien con las pesadas amistades de mi familia. Estaba cerrando la puerta de mi carro, cuando apareció Emmett por detrás.

— Hasta que llegas ¿Ya creía que me dejarías aquí solo?— Me preguntó con una cara de pena y muy dolido, a lo que yo solo pude rodar los ojos, ¿Siempre se tiene que comportar tan infantil e inmaduro? Pero sentí de repente una felicidad envidiable.

— ¿Cómo te iba a dejar solo? Si esta fiesta esta de fábula, la vamos a pasar genial— Lo único que quería era celebrar hasta que fuera de madrugada. Tenía una vitalidad que se me salía por los poros.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estas hablando? ¿Tú estas diciendo que no vamos a divertir? ¿Aquí?— Al parecer notó, que me era casi imposible dejar de reír o de borrar mi estúpida sonrisa de mi cara, porque de repente su expresión se volvió furibunda y me espetó casi gritando. — ¿Estas loco? Dijiste que las ibas a tratar de dejar— No puedo creer que a su edad sea tan ingenuo.

— Emmett, amigo ¿De qué hablas?— Estaba tan pletórico de felicidad, que no me molestaba su tono de voz, ni lo que me decía.

— No te hagas el imbécil Edward, dijiste que solo usabas el éxtasis cuando necesitas euforia en uno de los carretes— Eso era verdad, bueno una parte de ella, si el supiera que ya he probado casi todas las drogas habidas y por haber de seguro me mata, y que no las uso solo para los carrete seria un caos. Es tan grave algunas veces.

— ¿Es qué acaso este no es uno?— Dije en el tono más inocente que me fue posible, Emmett tenia que admitir que mi razonamiento era lógico. Técnicamente era una fiesta, un carrete.

— Pero esta es la casa de tu madre ¿Qué crees que te va a pasar si se da cuenta?— Me amenazó, como si con eso fuera a conseguir algo de mi parte. Aunque me dio pena por él, si tan solo supiera las veces que me he drogado en esta casa y en la otra le daría un infarto.

— No tiene por qué saberlo, dejémoslo como un secreto entre los dos ¿Si? Y más encima dudo que le importe a Elizabeth o a Carlisle— Confesé expresando mis pensamientos en voz alta.

— No digas esas cosas, ellos son tus padres y…— Lo interrumpí, las babosadas que se le podían ocurrir a veces, me molestaban.

— Basta, basta de tanta platica sin sentido, que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, mejor entremos haber como esta todo esto y bebamos un poco, estoy seco— Me urgía beber algo.

— ¿Estas seguro? ¿No te va a hacer mal la combinación?— Preguntó como si el fuera mi padre. Y como si esta fuera la primera vez que combino mis dos amores.

— Déjate de comportarte así, y entremos de una buena vez— Le dije antes que por su discurso se me pasaran las ganas que tenía de divertirme en este dichoso lugar.

Fue un consuelo que me dejara de molestar con sus preguntas y precauciones, si no fuera porque de verdad me siento extasiado, le hubiera dicho unas cuantas cositas, que dudo le hubieran gustado, no soy un niñito al cual tienen que controlar o cuidar, no lo necesito.

Si al momento de llegar había pensado que estaba lleno de gente, eso ahora no era nada, miré a mi alrededor y estaba más que repleto de gente, pero me detuve al ver a una persona que no esperaba, en un rincón de la sala se encontraba ella, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, y lo mejor de todo que no estaba sola así me podía quitar de encima a Emmett para poder divertirme sinceramente con ella.


	3. Sombras de Tristezas

**Capítulo nº 2: "Sombras de tristezas"**

_Cuando la noche invade los sentidos  
>y el deseo es tan turbio<br>como el cieno,  
>el odio, primitivo y arrogante,<br>encuentra un aposento._

_Cuando el negro se desliza sobre oscuro  
>y el corazón es tan violento<br>como el miedo,  
>el odio, suicida y asesino,<br>tiembla en su aposento._

_Cuando el eclipse se encierra en las tinieblas  
>y el pensamiento es tan ajeno<br>como ciego,  
>el odio, pleno e implacable,<br>trasciende su aposento._

_Entonces sollozan las estrellas  
>exiliadas en la sombra del deseo.<em>

"El país de las sombras" de Teresa Domingo Catalá.

Haber asistido a la fiesta de mi madre y haber invitado a Emmett ha sido lo mejor que podía haber hecho hoy, creí que este día seria de asco, en parte lo fue, pero estaba bastante equivocado, ha sido casi una combinación antológica, no creí que podía asistir Tanya, y esta noche estaba hermosa, la caprichosa hija del presidente de las empresas Denalí, había venido y no me perdería esta extraordinaria oportunidad.

Su cabellera rubia caía en una cascada maravillosa sobre su desnuda espalda perfecta, su largo vestido rojo que tocaba el piso tenia un escote envidiable, era alucinante y sus enormes ojos azules me miraban con una intensidad arrolladora, si no fuera porque logré controlarme en ese mismo momento hubiera saltado a su lado y le hubiera robado el beso más apasionado de toda su vida.

Me acerqué un poco más a mi amigo y le susurré, lo más tenue que puede.

— Mira quien esta allá y lo mejor que no esta sola— Emmett siguió la dirección de mi mirada y quedó en shock.

— ¡Vaya! Son preciosas— Dijo lo mismo que había pensado yo cuando las vi.

— Lo sé, pero te informo para que sepas que la rubia es mía— Se notaba que la amiga que la acompañaba era también muy hermosa, pero la que llamaba mi atención era Tanya Denalí.

— Por supuesto, tu sabes que prefiero a las morenas, son más cálidas y apasionadas— Informó casi como si fuera un erudito en la materia.

— Lo que tu digas, ahora vamos a por ellas—

Caminamos lo mejor posible hacia ellas, estábamos tan acostumbrados que nos salía natural, y como si estuviéramos en cualquier carrete abarrotado de adolescente, las invitamos un trago, a lo que ellas aceptaron inmediatamente, se podría decir que nos estaban esperando, solo alcanzamos a estar juntos unos diez minutos, que nos sirvió para charlar, luego de eso sutilmente Emmett y la amiga de Tanya, Lauren, se alejaron de nosotros, por mientras que yo la tomaba de la mano y la invitaba a bailar un rato conmigo. La música era perfecta para la ocasión, pero fue mejor cuando comenzó una canción lenta, a lo que yo aproveché para estrecharla lo más que pude junto a mí.

— No recordaba que fueras tan linda, te extrañaba— Le dije sabiendo que esas cosas le encantaba escuchar a las mujeres. Y en parte era verdad, bueno una pequeñísima parte, claro que no la extrañaba sinceramente, pero sí que no la recordaba tan linda.

— Gracias, tu también no te ves nada de mal— Dijo acercándose más a mi. No recordaba esa faceta de ella. O lo más probable es que con el tiempo también haya cambiado.

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un lugar más privado? ¿Qué te parece?— Le susurré dulcemente en su oído.

— Una excelente idea, aquí ya estoy harta— Y mientras me decía aquello la tomé de la mano y la dirigí al lugar más apartado que encontré en el jardín. La música de la fiesta apenas se escuchaba y la luz era muy tenue. Nos sentamos en una banca y para mi completa sorpresa ella se subió arriba de mí a horcajadas y me comenzó a besar, a lo que yo le respondí con sumo gusto. Fue un beso lleno de euforia casi podía jurar que estaba tan drogada como yo, pero esa información por ahora, era irrelevante para mi.

En cuanto se separó de mi pude apreciarla mejor y si estaba bastante drogada, reía como tonta por todo, sentía una felicidad inexplicable (Se le notaba a distancia por como se comportaba), los ojos los tenia rojos y desorbitados, supongo que yo estaba igual, aunque no tenia idea lo que ella había ingerido, sin embargo sin que yo se lo preguntara ella me respondió.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo un pequeñito regalo para ti, que te va a hacer sentir mucho mejor— Levanté una ceja mirándola con incredulidad ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que estoy en las mismas condiciones que ella? Quizás ella esta tan drogada que ni se ha percatado de mi.

— ¿Y se podría saber qué es?— Dije siguiéndole el juego. Me intrigaba de sobremanera saber que la había dejado tan estimulada y cuantas dosis había ingerido.

— Es una linda amiguita que tengo desde hace algunos meses, es mágica, se llama Anfetamina— Se acerco a mi oído y me murmuró.

— ¿Quieres?— ¡Vaya! Ya creía que era algo más fuerte, pero no estaba nada mal, para alguien que solo lleva unos cuantos meses. Tal vez debería aceptar su oferta, hace mucho que no consumo una. Por otro lado este último tiempo se me ha pasado la mano con todo lo que he consumido, ha sido demasiado, cosa que no me agrada para nada.

— No gracias, yo tengo mi propia forma de hacerlo— Preferí negarme, antes de morir por sobredosis por utilizar tantas porquerías.

— ¿Así? No me digas que también has sido un niño malo— Jugueteó mordisqueando mi oreja y riéndose tontamente.

— De hecho en este mismo instante corre éxtasis por todo mi sistema— Abrió sus ojos y su boca con asombro, pero creo que a ingerido demasiadas anfetaminas para entender lo que le estaba diciendo, el efecto de sus pastillas estaban en su clímax, en el punto más alto.

De nuevo me comenzó a besar apasionadamente, y a sacarme la corbata, yo no me quedé a tras y la comencé a acariciar, su piel era tan delicada y ella era tan dulce y suave, el tener sexo drogado es una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido es excitante, maravilloso e indescriptible. Pero sabia que no podía hacer eso con ella ahora, lo deseaba, porque ella es extraordinariamente hermosa, sin embargo el desaparecer de la fiesta por completo y que el idiota de mi padre no me vea fingiendo ser sociable con los imbéciles que asistieron, seria fatal para mi, me quitaría las tarjetas y el auto, y eso por el momento no me conviene.

Me traté de separar de ella, pero no podía se me lanzaba una y otra vez a mis brazos, no pude resistirme más y me entregué a mis más bajos instintos, además la metilendioximetanfetamina no me ayudaba a pensar con claridad, al contrario lo hacia todo más difícil, le propuse ir a mi cuarto para terminar lo que ya habíamos empezado, pero ella quería ser discreta, así que la llevé hasta la casita del jardinero, Claudio, un viejo sin más familia que unos cuantos parientes en el campo, canoso, de ojos cafés y tez mestiza, que estaba al fondo de la casa, y como el se encontraba de vacaciones por una semana al sur del país, era el lugar perfecto, y el saber que tiene otro juego de llaves en un macetero, fue mejor para mi todavía, entramos aun besándonos, no prendimos las luces porque así no llamábamos la atención, y fuimos hasta la habitación principal, nos desvestimos lentamente, nos acostamos en la cama y tuvimos sexo más de una vez. Sin embargo fue exactamente como lo pensé, sin ninguna sorpresa, me hizo sentir bien, pero solo fue el momento, no más que una ligera sensación que ya se acabó, o probablemente es porque el efecto de la droga ya se terminó.

Y ahora acostado junto a ella, la cual duerme y rememorando todas las veces que he tenido sexo con chiquillas que apenas conozco, me pregunto ¿Cómo será tener relaciones sexuales sin haber ingerido droga alguna? ¿Será igual la sensación? ¿O para mi seria una experiencia totalmente distinta? Nunca lo he hecho sin haber ingerido alguna sustancia, siempre las creí necesarias, pero no todo el mundo las consume cuando se acuestan con una persona, tal vez algún día debería hacer la prueba, quizás sea totalmente distinto, o para mi desilusión puede ser exactamente igual.

Me alejé de ella, y la desperté para que se vistiera, no quería que nos fueran a pillar, y menos en este lugar, nos pusimos la ropa, nos arreglamos lo mejor que pudimos y dejamos tal cual como todo estaba antes que entráramos, salimos sigilosamente, cerré la casita con llave y la coloqué en el mismo lugar en donde la encontré, nos despedimos con un beso, el último beso, él cual era bastante literal, pues era obvio que no nos volveríamos a ver jamás, para los dos no fue más que una relación de una sola noche, que ayudada por las drogas se consolido bastante rápida, y como tan fácil comenzó así de fácil terminó, porque esta es la única forma que conozco, nunca he tenido una relación seria o estable con alguna chica, ellas las buscan, pero yo no, para mi solo es una noche se sexo usando condón ¡Y ya está! Nada más, no pueden esperar nada de mí, porque no lo conseguirán. Una que otra consigue tener sexo más de una vez conmigo, pero para mi sigue siendo lo mismo, todo muy insignificante.

Tanya se fue a la puerta principal y yo me fui hasta la entrada trasera, no queríamos que la gente nos pudiera vincular, me fijé en la hora y ya iban a ser las doce de la noche, había perdido demasiado tiempo estando con esa jovencita, la cual pronto olvidaría su nombre, como el de las demás, y ella probablemente haga lo mismo con el mío. Tomé una copa con champagne y me dirigí a la fiesta, el ambiente estaba igual como cuando llegué, fue como si no me hubiera perdido de nada, y como ahora ya no estaba tan drogado, aproveché para conversar con los socios de mis padres, ya que de seguro buscar a Emmett en estos momentos, seria una estupidez de mi parte y ya no tenia más tiempo que perder.

Incluirme en sus conversaciones vacías y sin sentido fue muy sencillo para mí, yo me comporto así el mayor tiempo posible, hablando de trivialidades que solo les incumben a personas que solo se interesan en el dinero y en el poder. Me comporté como nunca, fui un completo agrado, incluso hacia bromas y chistes, pero obviamente todo estaba fríamente calculado por mí, hablé con la gente justa y necesaria para mi cometido, todos los más cercanos a mis padres, con cada uno me presenté con mi nombre completo Edward Cullen Platt, y hacia hincapié en mis dos apellidos para que supieran quien era exactamente, la mayoría me recordaba y se extrañaba de verme aquí, pero fui capaz de inventar una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para que no me preguntaran nada más, lo que funcionó a la perfección. Todos quedaron complacidos con cada una de mis intervenciones, aunque no pude saber quien era mas cínico, si yo o ellos, solo esperaba que la escenita que monté fuera lo bastante buena para que hablaran maravillas de mi a mis padres y que ellos de una buena vez por todas me dejen en paz

Mi plan funcionó a las mil maravillas, hasta que no lo soporté más, el fingir que la pasaba bien y que sus charlas eran estupendas me estaba pasando la cuenta, por suerte eran ya casi las cuatro de la mañana y le gente se había comenzado a ir, la música comenzó a ser cada vez más tenue y los camareros ordenaron casi todo por completo, al final solo quedaron unos cuantos adornos que supuse eran trabajo de Rosa y Jessica el sacarlos, cuando por fin la casa quedó vacía, me di cuenta que de nuevo estaba completamente solo, mi padre se había llevado con él a mis hermanos y Rosa me dijo que mi madre se había ido con Roberto y que no sabía cuando iba a volver, yo esperaba que no volvieran en un buen tiempo, así Clara y Antonio se quedarían un buen tiempo en la casa de mi padre y no me fastidiarían a mi.

Me fui hasta mi cuarto me di una buena ducha para quitarme toda la peste y me acosté en mi cama, me relajé completamente y al cabo de unos minutos pude conciliar el sueño, por fortuna no fue nada desagradable lo que soñé, como el de ayer. Dormí como hasta las doce del día, y he de admitir que este domingo estuvo muy agradable, debe ser porque la única que estuvo en casa fue Rosa, los demás empleados salieron aprovechando que era su día libre y ni mis hermanos, ni mi madre aparecieron por la casa. Lo que me sirvió para estar completamente tranquilo, ni siquiera sentí la necesidad de drogarme, lo único que hice fue por fin comer algo decente, el desayuno estuvo delicioso hace mucho que no comía esas cosas y las disfruté: Jugo, café, pan tostado con mantequilla y una manzana roja, mi favorita, que ya ni recordaba que me gustaba tanto.

El almuerzo y la once estuvieron igual de deliciosas, es que Rosa cocina demasiado bien, por la tarde solo vi un par de películas y leí un buen libro que hace tiempo tenia ganas de hacer, pero la alegría me duro bastante poco, ya que por la tarde llegó mi madre, por lo menos esta vez lo hizo sola y se fue directo a encerrarse en su cuarto y unas horas más tarde lo hicieron mis hermanos, como su uniforme del colegio lo tienen solo en esta casa mi padre los vino a dejar, lo bueno fue que en cuanto llegó, se marchó y no me dijo nada, como siempre ni siquiera notó si estaba en casa o no, creo que pensaba que yo estaba de parranda todavía por ahí, si tan solo supiera que este día estuve completamente limpió y que ni se me pasó por la cabeza el querer salir y todo porque estuve en una soledad absolutamente agradable, una que siempre anhelo y añoro.

La cena fue totalmente diferente, de hecho no tenia ganas de salir de mi cuarto, pero lo hice a regañamientos, como siempre todos estaban muy callados, solo Clara y Antonio charlaban de vez en cuando de cosas que no me interesaban y mi madre, les hizo unas cuantas preguntas en donde me fijé que solo fingía escuchar las respuestas, de seguro si yo le preguntó de que estuvieran hablando no tendría la más mínima idea. Por eso me abstuve de la conversación solo respondí con monosílabos y con mi mayor indiferencia en cualquier tema que pudieran comenzar.

Fue un alivio cuando me retiré a mi dormitorio, era aún temprano, pero lo prefería a estar abajo, o en cualquier otra parte, arreglé mi mochila, ya que todavía me quedaba una larga y apestosa semana más de colegio, no se para qué, si ya no hacemos nada, faltaría esta estúpida semana, pero mi asistencia esta peligrando, no debí haber faltado tanto durante el año, por lo menos ya falta poco para terminar este calvario, lo único que queda es la fiesta de gala y luego la graduación, y por fin no tendré que ir nunca más.

El lunes fue un completo caos en el colegio, en lo único que pensaban mis compañeros era en el paseo de curso que íbamos hacer a California específicamente a Los Ángeles, desde el viernes veinticinco de noviembre en la noche hasta el martes veintinueve, ya que al siguiente día era la fiesta de gala y no íbamos a faltar, lo bueno era que no era en el colegio la fiesta, si no que en un local, en donde podíamos fumar y beber todo lo que quisiéramos. Este día a pesar que la mayor parte del tiempo mis compañeros hablaban del viaje, Emmett me interrogó sobre el carrete de mi madre y yo hice lo mismo con él, a la hora del almuerzo.

— ¿Y cómo te fue con la minita?— Preguntó sugestivamente, dando a entender que era obvia que entre ella y yo había pasado algo. Lo que era cierto.

— Dime tu ¿Cómo te fue? Ya que no he sabido de ti hasta hoy, incluso me preocupé estuve a punto de llamar a tus padres para saber si te había raptado esa loca— Le dije tomándole el pelo y haciéndome el graciosito.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! Que chistosito— Habló sarcásticamente. — Lo que pasó fue que Lauren, creo que se llamaba así, no estoy muy seguro, me invitó a su casa ya que todo el fin de semana iba a estar sola, y ahí estuve hasta ayer en la noche, solo fue eso— Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero tomando en cuenta que este era nuestra rutina, para nosotros si era lo más normal.

— ¡Vaya! Si que eres rápido, o ella demasiado fácil— Le confesé lo que se notaba a leguas.

— Fue un poco de las dos, pero me vas a decir ¿Qué pasó contigo?— Siempre tiene que saber todos los detalles, creo que tiene complejo de mujer y quiere saber todos lo cahuines, si no lo conociera me preocuparía de que los estuviera contando a cuanta persona se le pasa por el frente.

— Claro, claro, después que nos separamos, nos fuimos hasta la casita del jardinero, tuvimos sexo y eso, nada más—

— Y le decías a mi mina fácil, yo estuve que esperar hasta el domingo para tener algo con ella— Lo dijo con un ligero resentimiento, lo que dejaba en claro que el prefirió haberse acostado con Lauren el sábado y no el domingo. O lo más probable es que el hubiera escogido los dos días.

— Que sacrificio, debió haberse significado para ti— Conociendo, sí le debió haberle costado de todo su autocontrol, para esperar tanto. Nos reímos un rato por mi comentario y dejamos la conversación hasta ahí, ellas ya no significaban nada para nosotros.

La última semana escolar fue exactamente como la imaginé, aburrida como ella sola, solo me sirvió para comprar las drogas que ya se me habían acabado o que se estaban por acabar, ahora mi dilema era saber a quién diantres le iba a comprar, pero Tyler lo solucionó todo, ya que me dio la dirección de unos contactos que no serian difícil de localizar, y en donde él también vendía.

El viernes, el último día de colegio por fin, fue patético, hicieron ridículas competencias solo para los cursos grandes, ya que los demás no salen hasta el nueve de diciembre, y fue un grupo de baile a animar el ambiente, lo único bueno fue que salimos tempranos, y me fui directo a mi casa, arreglé mi bolso para el viaje, y Mike nos fue a dejar a mi y Emmett al aeropuerto en el auto, nos reunimos con el profesor César Aguirre, y nuestros compañeros a las seis de la tarde, el viajar a California en avión y en primera clase, solo era para mi una gastadero de dinero innecesario, y claramente el viaje no duro más que unas cuantas pequeñísimas horas, al momento de llegar a instalarnos en las cabañas que habíamos arrendado, todavía era demasiado temprano, sin embargo el profesor jefe se desligó por completo de nosotros y nos dio chipe libre, lo que yo con unos cuantos compañeros y compañeras aprovechamos al máximo, el viaje en resumen se limitó a carretear en la disco hasta las cuatro de la mañana, acostarse con cualquier loca en su departamento, ir a nadar en la playa para engrupirse a la siguiente conquista y así fue hasta el último día de vacaciones. Este paseo no fue más que la antesala de lo que serán mis próximas vacaciones en Hawái. Alcohol, droga y sexo.

Volvimos el martes a la misma hora en que nos habíamos ido y fue Mike el encargado de recogernos y dejar a Emmett en su casa y llevarme a mí a la mía, mi madre como siempre no estaba y mis hermanos estaban jugando en la habitación de Clara, creo, ni siquiera me molesté en ir a verlos. Me di una buena ducha y me metí a la cama muy cansado, a pesar de todo el viaje fue agotador. No obstante no logré descansar para nada una horrible pesadilla no me dejo dormir en paz, al contrario me desperté a las dos de la mañana y ya no fui capaz de seguir durmiendo, así que salí al balcón y prendí un cigarrillo para lograr tranquilizarme, sin mucho efecto, solo logré rememorar recuerdos que cada vez me atormentan más, todo esto no debe ser más culpa de que faltan solo unos días para su aniversario, y me siento terrible, supongo que como todos los años no voy a poder dormir hasta que ya haya pasado su fecha de muerte. Debería de estar acostumbrado a esta rutina de todos los años, pero es agotador no poder dormir, es como tener una resaca crónica.

Ni siquiera en la fiesta de gala me conseguí divertir, tomé ron, cerveza e incluso me inyecté un poco de heroína en el brazo izquierdo, pero aun así no logré nada, los recuerdos y la culpa se arremolinaban en mi mente, bailé con unas cuantas muchas hermosas, me besé con algunas, pero nada, me sentí vacío y esta tortura todavía va a durar por lo menos entre cuatro a cinco días más y me voy a volver loco, cada día que pasa es peor que el anterior, no tengo energías, me siento tan vivo como un zombi y me comporto como uno. Emmett trató de subirme el ánimo, pero cuando le dije la fecha que se aproxima defeccionó en tratar de hacerlo. Sabia elección ya que solo perdía su tiempo.

He estado tan mal que la Graduación del dos de diciembre, no me importó en lo absoluto, bueno creo que aunque hubiera sido en noviembre o en octubre tampoco me hubiera importado mucho, mis padres para mi asombro asistieron e incluso me felicitaron, estuve a punto de creer que éramos una familia unida y feliz. La graduación duro muchísimo, se me hizo eterna, el director hablaba y hablaba, parecía que no iba a terminar nunca hasta que al fin me entregaron mi diploma y pude irme de ese maldito lugar.

Los días siguientes fueron aun peores, en cuanto cerraba los ojos la veía atormentándome, me sentía fatal, tenía unas ojeras horribles y me dolía terriblemente la cabeza, creía fervientemente que todo mi sufrimiento terminaría el cuatro de diciembre, y tenia todas mis esperanzas puestas en ello, sin embargo fui apenas hasta el cementerio en auto, estaba tan cansado, agotado por estos odiosos días que me sentía morir, caminé por las mismas calles como lo hago a menudo en este lugar, me dirigí hasta su tumba, coloqué en un florero sus flores favoritas, lirios blancos, y me quedé ahí por un largo momento, el corazón era lo que más me dolía, toda mi vida se acabó en el mismo instante en que ella dejó de existir, con su muerte entendí que nada es para siempre, que todo se acaba, que el querer a alguien solo te trae dolor.

Me pasé toda la tarde y la noche en el cementerio, por suerte mi familia quiso ir en la mañana, así que nadie me molestaría, me arrodillé junto a su tumba y me dejé llevar, esta si que es la más sagrada rutina que tengo, todos los meses vengo en la misma fecha y estoy aquí hasta que viene Gerardo, el cuidador, y me dice que ya es hora de irme, Estela, mi queridísima hermana, era la única que mantenía unida a mi familia, con su partida todo se derrumbó en mí, dime ¿Qué caso tenía protegerlos? Si en cualquier momento pueden morir ¿Qué caso tenía que me creyera su protector? Si igual te perdí ¿Para qué lo hacia? Si no sirvió de nada, mi único objetivo que tenia en mi existencia era cuidar a mis hermanos, ya que mis padres eran incapaz de hacerlo, los ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero cuando ella más me necesitó, no estuve ahí para ella, murió triste y sola, y la culpa me carcome el alma, nunca quiero volver a sentir lo que sentí cuando la vi fría y sin vida en esa cama de hospital, tal vez el alejarme del mundo, de mis hermanos y meterme en la drogas y en el alcohol para olvidar o mitigar el dolor, no ha sido la mejor de mis ideas, pero fue lo única que fui capaz de hacer. Sin tener que perder la razón.

Cuando se presentó la oportunidad de que no me doliera tanto su fallecimiento, no lo dudé dos veces y tomé el camino fácil.

— Edward, muchacho, ya es tarde y tengo que cerrar ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar ahí?— Me preguntó Gerardo sacándome de mi letargo.

— Es que se me pasó el tiempo, y no me di cuenta— Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando venia, en especial cuando era su aniversario o su cumpleaños, si no fuera porque el cuidador me recuerda que me tengo que ir, no lo haría.

— Lo sé, lo sé, todos los meses es lo mismo, pero dime ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir esta rutina? No te hace bien que te atormentes así— En ese instante me enojé muchísimo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Si el no entendía lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, yo lo sé perfectamente!— Lo encaré, él no tenia derecho a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer.

— Lo siento, es solo que te ves un buen chico, y me duele que estés de ese modo, no es saludable- Se notó que hablaba sinceramente, pero aceptar sus disculpa no estaba en mis planes. Y no era muy brillante de su parte decirme que parezco un buen muchacho, si lo que más hago es emborracharme y para colmo me drogo, con el dinero que me dan mis propios padres. Si eso es ser bueno, no me puedo imaginar lo que seria ser malo.

— Si es saludable o no, solo me incumbe a mi— Fui grosero y lo sé, y lo peor de todo es que no me arrepiento, sé que me comporto como un idiota, pero no lo puedo evitar. Menos cuando la discusión es por ella.

— Pero Edward ¿Hasta cuándo?— Me espetó derrumbando mi escudo, nunca me había puesto a pensar hasta cuando iba a seguir con esto, siempre creí que era lo correcto, lo mejor que podía hacer para honrar su memoria. Nunca olvidarla, aunque parezca enfermizo de mi parte.

— ¡No lo sé!— Le grité sabiendo que no era su culpa nada de lo que yo sentía. Pero supongo que esto lo voy a hacer, el venir cada bendito mes, hasta que deje de doler tanto su perdida, o hasta que el remordimiento sea más llevadero.

Me marché lo más rápido que pude sin siquiera despedirme, porque ya no quería seguir más con esa charla, no la podía seguir soportando, era demasiado doloroso, porque yo sabía que él tenía razón, si seguía viviendo de este modo me iba a volver un demente, iba a perder la razón. Esta noche llegué de madrugada a casa, no obstante nadie lo notó y dudo que si lo hubiera notado alguien me hubieran dicho algo.

Después de ese fatídico día, casi todo volvió a la normalidad logré conciliar el sueño por lo menos cuatro horas diarias, lo era todo un logro, pero mis ganas de asistir a fiestas se acabó abruptamente, y dejé de juntarme con Emmett, pero eso si, las vacaciones ya estaban programadas para el diecisiete de diciembre, nos iríamos en mi auto y ya no volveríamos hasta el veintiséis de febrero, teníamos el dinero suficiente para hacer lo que quisiéramos.

Mi vida se volvió completamente aburrida, ni las drogas fueron capaces de subirme el ánimo hasta que fui a la dirección que me dio Tyler y le expliqué que nada conseguía levantarme el ánimo y me vendió Dietilamida de ácido lisérgico (LSD), cosa que nunca me había dado ganas de probar, pero tampoco sirvió, a pesar que compré ocho dosis por si acaso, no sentí ningún efecto, solo un ligero sabor amargo, pero al cabo de llegar a mi casa el _Ácido _comenzó a tener resultados abismantes, estuve durante horas acostado viendo las grietas del techo de mi habitación y formando figuritas extraordinarias, fue mágica la experiencia, de haber sabido que el "Viaje" sería así, lo hubiera probado mucho antes.

Posteriormente todo se arregló en mi vida, luego de consumir LSD, fue la santa solución, incluso creo que me fue bien en las postulaciones, o lo necesariamente bien para entrar a una universidad, a pesar que no tengo idea de qué voy hacer, ya que mi padre quiere que estudie arquitectura, y eso no me interesa, pero tampoco es como si supiera saber lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, todo es un caos en mi cabeza. Probablemente seguir sus pasos va a ser mi única opción, en especial si es él el que me va inscribir en una universidad. Por mi seria un hedonista profesional, pero el dinero no crece en los árboles. Emmett es el único que tiene suerte de los dos, ya que el si quiere ser arquitecto como su padre, lo respeta y lo quiere como a un héroe, desde que murió su madre que su padre es su único apoyo, y seguir siendo compañeros no esta del todo mal, podríamos seguir con nuestras juergas por un tiempo más sin parar.

Con ese pensamiento me quedé más tranquilo, trataba de conseguir convencerme a mi mismo que esto era lo más indicado que podía hacer, y que más adelante no me iba a arrepentir con esta decisión.

Dejé pasar un poco el tiempo, solo unos cuantos días para informarle a mis padres que me iría el diecisiete de este mes y que ya no volvería hasta febrero, pero mis planes fueron truncados, por mi amigo, Emmett porque no quería dejar a su padre solo en las fiestas ¿Cómo no pensó eso antes? Y ahora él y George, su papá, van a viajar para pasar las fiestas con su abuela paterna en no sé donde. Así que estoy condenado a estar aquí por lo menos hasta el tres o cuatro del primer mes del próximo año. Solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápidamente.

Y lo fue muy literalmente, pero paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto Navidad era hoy, y yo estaba aquí acostado en mi cama viendo una película que no le tomaba para nada atención, como siempre desde hace unos cuantos años, no teníamos nada preparado, para este día, antiguamente mis padres salían con excusas de viajes a última hora y se iban dejándonos solos, yo trataba de que a mis hermanos les importara lo menos posible y entre los cinco, mi hermano Antonio, mis dos hermanas Clara y Estela y Rosa, celebrábamos la Navidad a nuestro modo, eran tiempos felices, y claro el Año Nuevo se pasaba igual, siempre nosotros cinco, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, sin embargo no son tan distintas a como antes, lo que más ha cambia son las personas que se reúnen, pero todavía no cambian las excusas baratas de mis dos progenitores.

Mi padre al casarse con Esme, no cambió nada, incluso creo que fue ella la influenciada en esa relación, por lo que hablé una vez con Alice de eso, ella me contó que siempre estaban juntos para las "Fechas Importantes", aunque solo fueran ellos tres ya que su verdadero padre los había abandonado cuando ella tenia tan solo siete años, Alice lo quería muchísimo, pero eso no bastó para que él se quedara a su lado. Pero al momento de casarse Esme con mi padre, ella tomó la misma costumbre de él ¿Para qué celebrar con los hijos? Sí ellos solos lo pueden pasarla mejor.

Así que fue de este modo como quedo su relación, Carlisle y su esposita se van de viaje de negocios, como ellos dicen, cada vez que pueden y como Alice ya tiene diecisiete años de edad, y es la mayor, ella junto con Mónica, la criada, son las que se tienen que encargar de su hermanito de doce años, Benjamín, por mi parte eso me agradaba, hacia que yo no tuviera que ir a quedarme con ellos cada fin de semana, pero no sé como casi siempre teníamos que estar ahí con él los fines de semana.

Después con el tiempo me empezó a dar un poco de lastima Alice y Ben, ya que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a ese trato, el ser un estorbo, como yo ya lo tenia aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no hice nada para que se sintieran mejor, y fueron ellos solitos los que encontraron una solución, la misma que yo había descubierto desde hace mucho tiempo, y fue que se reunieran con mis hermanos y Rosa, a los cuales yo dejé de lado, con la muerte de Estela, dejé de celebrar cualquier fiesta estúpida, pero Clara y Antonio las siguen festejando, solo que ahora sin mi y sin Estela. Por eso cada año cuando mi padre se va con mi madrastra de viaje Alice con su hermano se vienen a quedar aquí, hasta que es año nuevo, pues nadie vuelve antes de esa fecha y lo hacen solo para volverse a ir.

Por otro lado no tienen problemas con mi madre, porque ella al igual que Carlisle, se va, es como si cualquier otra parte del mundo fuera mejor que estar con los hijos que ellos mismos trajeron al mundo, solo que ella nunca se va dos veces con la misma persona, pues ya cambió a Roberto, el quien según sus propias palabras se estaba comportando muy anticuado y aburrido, así que lo cambió por alguien diez años más joven que ella, Alfredo, que estoy seguro no siente nada por mi madre más que la atracción por el dinero, patético, menos mal que no se le ha ocurrido meterse con una persona de mi misma edad eso seria vergonzoso por parte de ella y muy desagradable para mi. Que su novio parezca más bien su hijo ¡Horror! Demasiado desastroso.

Como yo ya no aguanto ninguna de esas fiestecitas, me voy a la casa de mi padre, que esta completamente vacía, hasta Mónica se va por un tiempo a ver a sus familiares, y en ese silencio infinito que se produce en la casa, que casi parece eterno es donde más encuentro paz, tanta que entre bebiendo y consumiendo drogas, no logro saber si es de día o de noche, ni menos saber cuanto tiempo he estado ahí. Por esta razón odio Diciembre, me quitó todo lo que quería y más encima se burla de mí, haciendo celebraciones que soy incapaz de disfrutar, las detesto al igual que a mis padres, por nunca comportarse como uno verdaderamente. Lo que más hago en este mes en comparación a los otros es ser un lastre para la sociedad, Rosa me llama de vez en cuando para saber si sigo vivo, pero yo nunca le contesto, menos mal que no se atreve a venir aquí, y saber con lo que se puede encontrar, con mi estado más que deplorable, pero pasa, como todas las cosas en esta vida pasa, con la llegada del nuevo año olvido, el porque me comporté así los últimos treinta y un días, y con la llegada de mis padres y de mi amigo vuelvo a ir a fiestas que no tenia ganas antes de ir, y las drogas te antaño vuelven a tener casi los mismos efectos que tenían anteriormente.

Es como si mi cuerpo encontrara el mismo equilibrio que tenía antes del aniversario de su muerte, creo que es como la "Crisis" del mes de Diciembre y después continúo con la misma rutina que me permite vivir cada día, o existencia mejor dicho, dudo que mi rutina sea considerada una vida, o por lo menos una muy provechosa, el consumir estimulantes para poder hacer todas las cosas que necesito, el consumir sedantes para poder dormir, y el consumir alucinógenos para poder divertirme y disfrutar. Creo que si no existieran las drogas legales e ilegales hace tiempo que seria un catatónico, las cosas más importantes que tengo que hacer solo las realizo porque son las drogas las que me ayudan, o si no, no podría realizarlas.

No es que consuma miles de pastillas al día, si no que consumo la necesaria para ese día en específico, no necesito sedantes para el fin de semana y no necesito estimulantes el resto de la semana hábil, y no necesito alucinógenos al menos que halla una fiesta que lo amerite.

Pero lo que si necesito es alcohol para las vacaciones con Emmett que tuvimos en Hawái, las que fueron asombrosas, conocí a unas mujeres espectaculares, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan vivo, el ambiente, el lugar era de ensueño, fueron las mejores semanas de mi existencia desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenia, es una lastima que como todo en esta vida se tenían que acabar, pero no fue inmediatamente, pues en cuanto regrese a mi casa, una de las muchachas que conocí me invitó a su departamento y no dudé ni un segundo en ir, fue un fin de semana maravilloso.

Regresar a mi dichosa casa fue una lata, además lo que vi en cuanto llegue me dejo en shock, Elizabeth estaba a punto de revolcarse con un idiota en el living de la casa, creo que debería quemar ese sillón luego, me fui de ese lugar lo mas rápido que pude, no podía seguir ahí y ver eso con mis propios ojos, y claramente como no tengo otro lugar al que ir, decidí que por lo menos esta noche me iría a la casa de Carlisle a pasar la noche, o a quedarme unos cuantos días, por lo menos hasta que pudiera volver a pisar esta casa sin sentir deseos de vomitar.

Llegué a la casa de mi padre ya más que asqueado, si no fuera porque mi madre estaba con uno de sus amiguitos, no hubiera venido, pero cualquier lugar es mejor a ese, en donde sabrá Dios que están haciendo en estos momentos. Lo único que quería era encerrarme en mi cuarto pero claro el karma no me lo permitía, tenia que venir Alice casi corriendo a mi encuentro, con una energía exuberante, si no fuera porque la conozco juraría que toma estimulantes, o a lo mejor lo hace, digo que la conozco, pero no es cierto, no del todo, nos llevamos bien y ella es muy confianzuda, pero nuestra relación no pasa de una simple amistad superficial.

— ¡Edward!— Gritó acercándose a mi peligrosamente con los brazos abiertos, y como me temía llego saltando hacia a mi, menos mal que es livianita o si no nos hubiéramos caído de bruces, luego de ese saludo tan efusivo se calmó y solo me tenia agarrado del brazo izquierdo. — ¿Sabes? Quiero presentarte a alguien— Eso no me gusto nadita, y menos con lo que paso la última vez.

— ¿Bromeas cierto? ¿O es que ya se te olvidó lo que pasó la última vez? Porque yo no— Le dije en un tono burlón, más que nada para molestarla, esa vez me presentó una amiga suya, que era muy bonita, pero que se volvió toda una acosadora, no me dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra, hasta que le expliqué con palabras que ella (Pues ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre) y yo no éramos nada, que para mi solo había sido una aventura pasajera que no iba a durar más de una noche, ese día me gritó de todo y se fue indignada de aquí, prometiendo nunca volver a pisar esta casa, hasta que yo le fuera a pedir perdón de rodillas. Como si yo fuera a hacer eso. Ni en sus sueños.

— No, a mi tampoco se me ha olvidado, y ya te pedí perdón por eso, pero esta vez es diferente, ella es mi prima la que se viene a vivir con nosotros, a esta casa— ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el último en enterarse de las cosas?

— ¿Qué?— Pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

— Pero si ya te lo había dicho, incluso dijiste que no había problema, que si quería trajera a vivir a todos mis parientes, total tu casi ni pasas aquí— Dijo restándole importancia, tenia razón, si quiere puede hacer un zoológico con esta casa, pues no me importaría.

— Pues no recuerdo haber tenido esa platica— Y de verdad que no lo hacia, si la tuvimos de seguro yo andaba en unos de mis _Viajes_.

— ¿Entonces te molesta qué alguien más venga a vivir aquí?— Me extrañó su tono preocupado, no es como si mi opinión de quien vive en esta casa valiera algo.

— No, por supuesto que no, como tu ya bien dijiste, yo casi no paso en esta casa— Aunque si Elizabeth, sigue siendo tan exhibicionista, no dudaría en estar más tiempo aquí, por lo menos mi padre solo se mete con una. — ¿Y por qué se viene a vivir acá?—

— Porque se vino de Forks a estudiar a la ciudad y Carlisle dijo que no había ningún problema, tomando en cuenta que hay varias cuartos desocupados, y además va a estudiar en la misma universidad que tu, solo que una carrera diferente—

— Ya veo ¿Y cuándo llegó?— Pregunté más por cortesía, a que de verdad me importara.

— Antes de ayer en la mañana, de hecho ya todos la conocieron, solo faltas tu, incluso fui a buscarte a casa de Elizabeth, pero no estabas, parecía que habías desaparecido—

— Digamos que fue algo por el estilo— No tenia para que decirle a una menor de edad que estuve todo este tiempo en el departamento de una _amiga_.

— Bueno acompáñame, ella se quedo esperándome en el jardín, yo vine a buscarte en cuanto escuché tu auto llegar— Me llevo a rastras al jardín trasero, mientras ella daba pequeños saltitos, en cuanto llegamos vi a una joven muchachita sentada, pero al percatarse de nuestra presencia se paró en frente de nosotros.

— Edward ella es Isabella más conocida como Bella, Bella el es Edward, mi hermanastro y hermano mayor de Clara— Dijo Alice y para acentuar lo que decía movía su mano del uno al otro. Me fije que era bastante linda, pero nada que no haya visto antes, su cabello era largo, liso y de un intenso color castaño, era bastante pálida, y por esa causa sus ojos cafés resaltaban, su cuerpo era delgado, pero con sus buenas curvas, las justas y necesarias, y era un poco mas alta que mi prima, quizás un metro setenta, a lo mucho.

— Hola— Traté de ser cortés con la chiquilla así que la saludé con un sencillo beso en la mejilla, ella no tiene la culpa de no saber a donde diablos, se había venido a vivir. A un lindo Infierno.

— Hola— Más que hablar, me pareció que susurró, al parecer es bastante tímida. Y como yo no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, opté por despedirme de inmediato, y no alargar más esta situación, me sentía incomodo, algo raro en mí, sabiendo que ya nada me es relevante, menos las personas desconocidas.

— Bueno yo los dejo, tengo cosa que hacer— Era mitad excusa, mitad verdad, solo necesitaba alejarme de ellas, bueno, para ser sincero de ella.

— ¿No te vas a quedar ni siquiera un ratito?— Replicó Alice poniendo carita de cachorrito mojado, lo que no le sirvió para nada, quizás antes hubiera tenido efecto en mi, pero no ahora.

— No lo siento, no puedo— Y me fui de ahí, más bien me escapé, no se porque pero siento algo extraño por esa tal Isabella, como que su presencia solo va a causar problemas. ¡Bah! Con tal que no se meta conmigo, no me interesa lo que haga, ni lo que pase con ella.


End file.
